Stockholm's Is Not Your Friend
by Ninja Alien of Awesomeness
Summary: It was one thing to get kidnapped, but it is another story when you are made to be your captor's slave of love. Warning: Contains lemons and some disturbing scenes. Please, do not read if you have a sensitive mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is our first multi-chapter fic here! Beware, this chappie contains rape… you know. Please, do not read if this offends you. Do not. I repeat, DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. I SWEAR IF WE GET A FLAMING REVIEW I WILL PM YOU ASKING YOU WHY THE HECK YOU EVEN READ THIS FIC ANYWAY.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

She ran. There was nothing she could do but run. The mages had already taken down half their village, and her parents were already dead.

Levy feared for her life. The mages- Phantom Lord, they called themselves- had suddenly attacked their small village, stealing all the money, food, and lives of its inhabitants. They struck fear into Levy's very heart, traumatizing her mind as she saw her parents killed by the mages.

Levy ran some more. She was in the forest, now, where she knew she would have at least some cover in the trees. She was wrong.

Levy stopped, seeing a large, dark figure before her. She could clearly see the red Phantom Lord emblem on his right shoulder, and she knew her time was up. She fell to her knees, shaking.

"Please, spare me." She begged, voice hoarse. "I'm not important or strong, I'm just a small girl… please, just let me go…"

"Gi hee hee," the figure chuckled. "What's this, a little shorty, begging for her life? What makes you think I'm going to spare you, little one?"

"Please…" she begged hoarsely. "It's useless to kill me… please just let me go!" Tears filled her eyes, and she squeezed them shut. It was all she could do to not start sobbing and wailing, then and there.

The man snickered, seeming to enjoy her fear and pain. He bent down, and grabbed her roughly by the hair. She yelped as he lifted her up, the pain in her scalp forcing new tears into her eyes.

"Let's go somewhere less dark, where I can see you better." He grinned at her. Levy gulped, and froze as she saw another grin spread on his face.

He dragged her out of the forest, with her struggling along the way. He seemed to have no difficulty with that, though. This man was a very strong one.

When they had exited the trees, Levy squeezed shut her eyes as the light hit them. She heard the man chuckle, and she could feel his eyes on her.

"You're right, it would be a waste to kill you." He sneered, making Levy flinch. "You may be short and flat-chested, but you're pretty cute. And," His hand came in contact with her butt. "You have such a nice rear, too."

Levy shuddered as his hand started to rub, feeling a wave of disgust hit her. All she wanted was for this man to let her go, and let her run away from him.

"I wonder," he drawled. "How you would look on my bed, with nothing on." Levy froze, cold fear once again seeping into her heart. He couldn't be implying… no! Now, Levy just wanted him to kill her, and be done with it. Dying was a much better option than being brutally raped and violated by him.

He leaned forward, and Levy opened her eyes to find herself staring straight into cold, red ones. She started shivering, wishing for him to kill her.

"Maybe," he whispered. "I should bring you back, hmm? You would be such a _lovely_ little thing to keep."

_No… no!_

He let go of her hair, and straightened up. Just as she was about to run, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back harshly. Levy cried out at the sharp pain shooting up her arms. She was sure that it was either sprained, or dislocated.

The man only laughed, and held her close to him.

"Come on, you trash!" he called to the other Phantom Lord mages. "Let's go! Not much here!"

The mages immediately abandoned their task of destroying the village, and assembled in front of him.

"Let's go back to the guild." He told them. "Jose is expecting us back by sundown."

"What's that you've got there, Gajeel?" one of the mages asked.

"Oh, this?" Gajeel looked down at Levy, grinning as he saw her immediately recoil. He tugged her closer to him, and he could smell her tears. _Perfect. _"She's a little souvenir I found. Cute little thing, ain't she?"

The mages all laughed in agreement.

"Come on, we're wasting too much fucking time." Gajeel said, reaching down to hoist Levy over his shoulder. Levy yelped, starting to kick her feet. Gajeel growled suddenly, his hand that was holding her suddenly slapping her sharply across her butt. Levy yelped again.

"Now, you'll go quietly, won't you, Shorty?" he hissed. "You won't like what will happen if you don't."

Levy bit her lip as she started to cry, forcing herself to stay silent. Gajeel smirked.

"That's a good Shrimp." He cooed, the hand that had smacked her butt now rubbing, as if in a soothing manner. "You be good to me, and I'll be good to you. Just do everything I say, and you won't get hurt… much."

The mages howled with laughter.

"Shut up, you bastards!" he snapped at them. They all immediately quieted down. "Let's go!"

Levy closed her eyes, trying to pretend this wasn't happening to her. It was no use. This was really happening, this was real life, and there was no way out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jose smiled sinisterly as Gajeel reported to him, a knocked-out girl tossed roughly over his shoulder.

"My, my. What do we have here?" he said. Gajeel glared at him.

"This is my property, now. A little souvenir I picked up on the road." Gajeel growled possessively. Jose raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she seems like a _delicious_ enough little treat for you." Jose chuckled. "She looks like a good bedfellow for you. Very tiny, though. How old did you say she was?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Old enough, I guess. I could feel that she had boobs, really tiny ones."

Jose sighed. "Oh, well, use her as you wish. It doesn't make any difference to me."

"Oh, don't worry. I _will._"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Levy woke up, she was laying on a bed in a room she didn't recognize. She was confused, at first, and pulled herself up into a seating position. Then, all of a sudden, the memories came flooding back to her.

'_Oh, gods…'_ she shuddered, realizing where she was. _'That man… Gajeel… he really wasn't kidding… I'm going to be …'_

The door suddenly opened, making her jump. Levy froze, seeing who it was.

"Hello, Shrimp." Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned casually against the doorframe. "I knew you'd look good on my bed."

Levy cringed, and started to crawl away from him.

"Please… don't touch me!" she begged. Gajeel snickered.

"You really think I'll listen to you?" he sneered. Levy gasped, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Gajeel snickered again.

"Aw, now, don't be like that." He stepped closer to the bed, and Levy tried her best to crawl away from him. Instead, she felt his strong arm wrap around her shoulders, and was pulled onto his lap. She cringed.

"Now, Shrimp." He whispered, his mouth tracing the shell of her ear. Levy shuddered. "I'm going to have some _fun_ with you."

Levy choked back a sob as his hands slid up to cup her small breasts.

"Now, why don't you tell me your real name, Shrimp?" he whispered, his hands starting to knead her breasts, playing with them. Levy shook her head.

"No."

Gajeel growled, and suddenly clutched her breasts _very_ tightly. Levy cried out at the sharp pain in her tender mounds.

"I told you, do everything I say," He hissed into her ear, squeezing her even tighter. Levy yelped. "And you won't get hurt. Got it?"

"Y-Yes…" Levy winced, starting to shake.

"Good." Gajeel let go of her breasts, and his hands settled on her hips. "Now, Shrimp, tell me your name. Your age would be nice, too."

"L-Levy." She rasped. "I-I'm fourteen…"

"Tch," Gajeel started rubbing up and down her thighs. Levy cringed, again, in her disgust. "That explains why you're so small. But then again, it's more _fun_… now, Shrimp, I'm going to start."

Levy froze, afraid of what was to come. She desperately wanted to fight against him, but he was too strong for her. What was she to do?

Gajeel chuckled and hoisted her up over his shoulder, before setting her in front of the door. He kicked it shut, and locked it for good measure. Then, he gave her his most sadistic smile. Levy whimpered.

Gajeel placed her so that she was leaning against the door, while seated on the cold floor. He used his magic to pin her arms with iron bolts to the door, making her crumble and start crying.

Gajeel leaned towards her, and licked the tears off her face. Levy cried some more.

"Please, don't…" she sobbed. Gajeel rolled his eyes and started pulling the skirt of her short dress up, revelling at the sight of her perfect hips, and her porcelain thighs. This girl was _delicious_.

He grinned when he saw her plain pink panties. When Levy saw his grin, she closed her eyes and looked away, new tears springing at the back of her eyes.

Gajeel smirked at her reaction, and brought his hand down to rub at her through her panties. Levy sobbed, and closed her legs, trying to get his hand away from her. Gajeel growled, and spread them apart as wide as he could make them go. He then settled himself between them so she couldn't close them up again.

"Please…" she begged. "Don't do this…"

He ignored her, slipping his hands into her underwear. Levy bucked up into his hand when his fingers found her clit, rubbing and teasing. Levy cried some more, wanting him to just stop touching her.

Gajeel continued to rub her clit until her underwear became soaked. Taking a deep breath to take in the smell of her juices, he tore apart her panties and threw them off to the side. Levy squeaked, and started squirming, trying to free her hands from the iron bolts. It was no use, they were magical and could only be taken off by Gajeel.

He thrust a finger into her, and she cried out at the unexpected penetration. He smiled sadistically as he started to move his finger in and out, and Levy tried to hold back her moans. He hit a particularly special spot inside of her, and her eyes widened and she gasped. Tears still flowed down her face, making Gajeel frown. He leaned forward to lick them off once again.

Levy shuddered in disgust with herself. Damn her traitorous body for responding this way! If only she could get a new one!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gajeel removed his finger and started to undo his pants. Levy gasped at the sight of his member. It was _huge_, at least nine inches long. She prayed that he wouldn't stick it inside her.

Her prayers weren't answered, as Gajeel was lining himself up with her entrance. He thrust in with heavy force, and Levy screamed from the pain. It _burned_.

"Shit," he rasped out. "You're so fucking _tight_."

He started to thrust, making Levy scream again at the pain.

"Please…" she sobbed. "Stop…"

He ignored her once again, and thrust even harder. Levy felt like her body was being torn apart from the inside. She screamed again and again.

After a while, Levy felt something warm shoot inside her and Gajeel collapsed on top of her. He pulled out, making Levy sag in relief and cry harder.

Gajeel grinned down at her, and removed the iron bolts from her wrists. Levy brought her tired arms down, and rubbed her hands. Her wrists were sore from being bound.

Gajeel picked her up and threw her haphazardly onto the bed.

"Go to sleep." He told her, opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Levy hid under the blankets, fearing his gaze.

**...**

**Review, please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to Medley Nightfallen, we absolutely adored your review! :D And thanks to all others who reviewed, I hope you stay with our story. This is Sophia by the way, Kort is currently unavailable for her opening comments... and for those who were curious about Gajeel's age... well... I don't really know, but he's pretty much going to live a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time, since in here, Dragon Slayers can live up to 700 years... So, basically, Gajeel barely ages at all. Hope that helped :)**

**On with the show! :D**

* * *

_Three years later…_

Levy put back her hair with her headband. She was currently cooking breakfast in the kitchen, waiting for Gajeel. She'd learned that he had a mission today and that usually meant that she had to pack his things.

'_Honestly,'_ she sighed internally. _'He treats me more like a wife than his slave. I wish he'd stop, I never know when he's going to punish me next…'_

"Oi, Shrimp!" Levy heard Gajeel enter the kitchen, and she turned around, half-afraid of what he would do.

"G-Gajeel… sama…" she stammered, almost dropping the egg she was about to crack. "I packed your things already…"

"Good." He grunted, before looking at the pan on the stove where Levy was cooking their breakfast. "You're making omelets?"

"H-Hai…"

Gajeel leaned forward, brushing a kiss on her forehead. Levy grimaced, and continued cooking. When the food was done, she carried it to the kitchen table, where Gajeel was already seated.

They ate their food in silence, both of them too lost in the food to say anything. When they were through eating, Levy picked up their plates to bring them to the sink.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said suddenly. "Get on your knees."

Levy almost dropped the plates. "B-But G-Gajeel-sama! You might be late for your train!"

Gajeel glowered, and walked over to her. He gently hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up. He brought his face closer to hers until their noses touched.

"Levy," he whispered. "Do you want to be beaten again?"

Levy looked away. "No…"

"Then get on your knees."

Gajeel sat back down in his seat at the table, and nodded to her. Levy gulped and settled between his legs, on her knees. Gajeel brought his hands to her head, stroking her messy blue hair. Levy already knew what she was to do. She shyly unbuttoned his pants, and undid the zipper.

Levy pulled down his pants just enough to free his erect member. She gulped again, and slowly stroked him with her fingers. Gajeel inhaled sharply, and his hold on her hair tightened. Levy placed a kiss on the head, and sucked on it.

"Shrimp," he gasped. "Don't you dare fucking tease me..."

Levy nodded, opened her mouth wide, and took him fully into her mouth. Gajeel groaned out a curse as Levy started pumping the parts that couldn't fit in her mouth with her hands. Slowly, she hummed, and moved her hands to play with his balls, pinching them and rolling them between her fingers.

"Fuck, Levy," he cursed. "Fuuuuuuck…"

He bucked his hips into her mouth, and Levy only responded with another hum, slowly but effectively sucking on his member.

Gajeel's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he exploded into her mouth.

"Swallow everything." he muttered the order, and she complied. She swallowed up everything, leaving behind a very satisfied Iron Dragon Slayer. He grinned down at her, and ruffled her hair. "Good girl."

Levy blushed, looking away from him. Gajeel fixed himself, and stood up.

"Well," he said. "I'm off." Levy nodded numbly, and got up as well. Gajeel gave her a sadistic grin, casually groping her butt. Levy tried her best not to wince.

"So long, Shrimp." He walked out the door, a single arm raised in farewell to her. Once he was gone, Levy collapsed into her chair, massaging her jaw.

She had been held captive by Gajeel for three years now. Gajeel had barely changed, he was still the rogue and rugged Phantom Lord mage she feared. Not even his appearance had changed, but that was probably due to the extremely long lives common among Dragon Slayers.

Levy had hardly changed, too. Her height and breasts had barely grew, something she _was_ thankful for. She thought that it would mean that Gajeel wouldn't try to sleep with her as much.

She was wrong; he still did her as often as he did three years ago.

Levy still remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. Him binding her arms, and him stealing away her innocence forcefully. She still remembered how hard she had cried, and how much she'd begged. When she'd woken up the next morning, she could barely move from the terrible soreness in her legs. Gajeel had appeared then, a sadistic smile on his face.

She'd scooted away from him, but he was fast, and he had pinned her down underneath him on the bed within seconds.

"You're _mine_," he had hissed into her ear, making her freeze. "You can try to escape all you want, but I will always find you." And then he thrust into her and the horrible ride began, though there was notably much less pain than there had been the night before.

Levy sighed, and leaned on her elbows, reliving the memory. Now, he wasn't as harsh and cruel with her. Nowadays, he would be careful and only beat her when she tried to defy him.

She sighed again, happily this time. Whenever Gajeel went on missions, she felt free. She didn't have to keep mentally preparing herself all the time, just in case Gajeel wanted a romp with her. She could read, clean, do almost anything she wanted without interruption. She loved days like this.

The rest of the day she spent cleaning the place. When she was done with that, she decided to curl up to read a book. A knock came from the door.

"Levy-chan," a voice called. "It's Juvia."

A big smile spread on Levy's face, and she excitedly ran to the door. She let her blue-haired friend in, before giving her a tight hug.

"Juvia is glad to see you too, Levy-chan." The rain mage giggled.

"I'm always glad to see you!" Levy exclaimed. "So what's been happening lately?"

Juvia shrugged. "The usual. So, Juvia guesses that Gajeel is out on a mission?"

"Uh-huh!" Levy nodded.

Juvia suddenly frowned. "It's good that Gajeel's not beating you as much, now. Juvia hates it when you're hurt."

Levy eyes turned downcast, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah… I guess I'm not as afraid as… back… then…"

Both turned silent. They remembered how, before, Gajeel constantly beat Levy. Juvia was always the one who had comforted her, and tended to her wounds. Levy had always found herself sobbing in Juvia's arms as the other girl soothed her with gentle words.

"I'm fine." Levy said suddenly. Juvia smiled at her, understanding.

"Juvia is always here to help, Levy-chan." Juvia placed a hand on her shoulder.

Levy smiled up at her friend.

"Oh, Levy-chan?" Juvia asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday!" Juvia grinned. Levy beamed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Three days later, when Gajeel was scheduled to come back from his mission, Levy dressed up in a sexy maid costume. She knew that Gajeel liked it when she dressed up like this, and Levy was determined not to get beaten for a while.

So, she crossed her legs and waited for him on the bed. Levy was cursing herself for acting like a whore in order to escape a beating, but it had to be done. This was the entire reason he had taken her three years ago, wasn't it? She still remembered his exact words from that day…

"_I wonder… how you would look on my bed, with nothing on…"_

Levy shuddered with disgust as the words played repeatedly in her head.

The door suddenly opened and slammed shut, snapping Levy out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Gajeel, towering over her.

"Gajeel-sama!" Levy exclaimed, surprised. "W-Welcome home!"

Gajeel grinned, and brought his hand to play with the strap of her orange, lacy bra. Levy's maid outfit consisted of the lacy orange bra, lacy orange boy short panties, and a tiny ruffled white apron tied around her hips. On her head was a white and orange frilly headband, completing her attire.

"Levy," Gajeel said, his smile turning sadistic. Levy gulped, and looked away. She started to sweat, anticipating the pain that was about to come. "Nice outfit."

"T-thank you…" she whispered, her hand nervously playing with the ruffled edge of her tiny apron.

Gajeel sat next to her on the bed, and pulled her to his lap, her back to him. His hands slipped into the lacy cups of her bra, and rubbed her small breasts. Levy gulped again.

Gajeel grinded his hips against her butt, letting her know exactly what he was feeling. Levy gasped, and then clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm going to take you," Gajeel whispered into her ear. "I'm going to take you until you don't remember your name. I'm going to make you mine until you can barely even _think_ anymore."

Levy took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come.

Gajeel brought his lips to her neck, and slipped his hands into her underwear. Levy tried her best not to moan when she felt his large fingers slip inside of her, but as usual, her body failed her. She let out a soft mewl.

'_You're such a slut,'_ a little voice whispered in her mind. _'You moan, even if you've NEVER been willing to sleep with him!'_

Levy winced, feeling ashamed. But she couldn't stop Gajeel, unless she wanted to be beaten again. She was going to have to endure this.

Gajeel continued to pump his fingers in and out of Levy, smiling against her neck when she became slick and soaked in her own juices. He removed his fingers, and licked them clean.

He flipped them, so that she was bending forward over the bed, with him behind her. He swiftly removed the ties of her frilly apron, and tore off the lacy panties. Suddenly, he felt Levy tense, so he pinched her butt.

"Don't get all tense," he growled. "I don't like it."

Levy immediately loosened up, and Gajeel smirked. He threw her panties off to the side, and worked on unhooking her bra. Soon enough it, along with her headband, was thrown to the side too.

"Lovely." He skimmed his nose up her back, chuckling at her speeding heartbeat. He then stripped himself down, his clothes joining hers at the side.

He spread her legs and placed her knees on either side of her on the bed, causing Levy to gasp. Gajeel wrapped an arm around her waist to balance her and hold her up. Gajeel found her little bundle of nerves, and started playing with it. Levy soon became a writhing mess, leaving Gajeel satisfied.

He propped her entrance open, and Levy could practically _feel_ his dirty grin. He slid inside of her slowly, relishing the maddening stretch of her walls around him. Levy gasped, and bit her lip.

Soon enough, he began to pound into her. Levy, against her will, started moaning, and Gajeel grabbed her freed breasts and played with them.

"Scream my name," he whispered into her ear. Levy shook her head. Gajeel growled, and slapped her sharply on the butt.

"Scream. My. Name." he hissed. Levy winced. Gajeel pinched her nipples, and he quickly found that special spot inside of her. Levy's widened, and her mouth fell open.

"G-G-GAJEEL-SAMA!" she screamed, and came undone around him. He grinned, and started to rub the sore spot where he had slapped her.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked her, as she came down from her high. Levy nodded numbly, biting her lip, eyes squeezed shut. After a few more thrusts, he himself came undone and spilled his seed inside of her.

He wrapped another arm around her waist, panting. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled out of her, and flipped them so that she was facing him, pinned underneath him on the bed.

Gajeel took her knees and drew them to her chest, spreading her wide. Levy looked away from him, lips quivering. He quickly speared back into her, thrusting harder than he had previously.

Levy bit her lip, trying not to make any sounds to let on at just how _good_ it felt. Actually, it felt both good and bad at the same time. The pleasure was great, but her feelings weren't. She was disgusted with herself, disgusted at what she allowed this man to do to her. She felt terrible every time he touched her so intimately. She felt so dirty and used, she knew that she was just Gajeel's little sex toy.

She wished that she hadn't run, that day. She wished that she had died alongside her parents, who would surely be ashamed of her now.

Suddenly, Levy was snapped out of her train of thought as he hit her special spot again, and after a few thrusts she had another orgasm. Her mouth fell open, and a stream of saliva left it. She started to breath erratically as he pounded some more into her. She had just came, and he was making her come again!

Gajeel grinned again, albeit not without effort. His face kept trying to contort itself into that of a _very_ pleasured expression, but he wouldn't allow that. He hated to make himself look vulnerable, even during sex.

Levy, again, tightened beyond belief and screamed out her release. Gajeel threw back his head and came as well, spilling into her. He collapsed on her, and he buried his face into her neck.

Levy sagged further into the bed, trying to take back the breath that he had stolen from her again. Gajeel pulled out of her, and rolled off of her.

All of a sudden, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest, holding her. Levy froze, surprised at the sudden tenderness of his touch. Gajeel kissed the top of her head, and rubbed up and down her back.

"Gajeel-sama…?" Levy inquired softly, confused. Gajeel froze, stopping his hand in mid-stroke of her back. Then, he seemed to recollect himself as he quickly let go of her and left the room.

Levy sighed. '_I knew it was too good to be true.'_ she thought.

* * *

**Reviews would be highly appreciated :)**


	3. Filler Chapter

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry, but this is not chapter 3 **

**Kortz will be MIA for quite some time, and since she wrote the third chappie (I wrote 1, 2, and 4-onwards) we won't be able to update anytime soon. So, this is just a filler until we can get the next chapter out ^_^ We already have most of the chapters typed up, we just seem to have problem with chapter 3. But after chapter 3, updates will become more frequent, I promise :D**

**This filler is pretty much just the morning after Gajeel kidnaps Levy, because i felt like writing it. :P**

**Enjoy this filler! :)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The next day, after Gajeel had first captured Levy…_

When Levy woke up, she was sore. That was to be expected, considering what had happened the night before…

Levy fought back tears as she gripped the blanket, balling it tightly in her fists. She wouldn't let him see her cry- she wouldn't let him know that his attempt to hurt her had been successful. However, despite her struggles, a few tears managed to squeeze out and flow down her cheeks.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her, lifting her off the bed. She immediately began to squirm, but a slap across her face quickly made her stop. A pierced tongue probed her ear, lips wrapping around the sensitive outer shell. Levy barely managed to let out a small whimper. She started to paw at his chest, trying to push him away. That garnered another slap, and him dropping her down to the floor.

She landed on her ass with a yelp. Gajeel looked down at her, his bright red orbs darkening. His gaze seemed to linger on her flushed and tear-stained cheeks, making her look away. He crouched down in front of her, hands grabbing onto her shoulders to slam her down and pin her onto the floor.

"Shhhh…" his tongue lapped at each of her bright pink cheeks, licking the salty tears away. Rough and course lips found her own soft ones, latching on hungrily and kissing her deeply. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, tasting every crevice of the warm and moist cave.

He pulled away suddenly, his eyes once again boring into hers. "You're mine now…" he whispered. His hand slid from her shoulder and down to her hip, grasping it firmly. His knee nudged her legs apart, making her gasp with understanding.

"You can try to escape…" he continued, his other hand taking hold of her breasts. He was large enough that he could almost hold both at the same time. "But I will always find you…"

His hand left her hip to unzip his pants and pull down his boxers. Gajeel's lips found hers again, and he kissed her deeply as he swiftly plunged himself inside. Levy screamed as he began to rock himself in and out of her, thrusting deeply. A hand went down to rub and tease her clit, forcing her into a haze of pleasure.

"Moan for me." He ordered.

"No!" Levy shook her head furiously, earning her another slap across the face. His face came closer to hers, eyes dark with a cold glare.

"Do. It." Gajeel growled out each word. Levy whimpered in fear as his hands grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them. He began to pound into her harder and harder, purposely hitting her spot over and over. Levy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed and shuttered.

Gajeel grinned as she came, before giving another few rough slams as he emptied himself into her. She panted hard as he pulled out, juices spilling out in his wake.

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair, smiling sadistically.

"B-Bastard…" Levy panted.

"You bet your ass I am…" Gajeel said, watching as she began to crawl away and hide beneath the bed. "I told you, you can try to escape, little Levy. But you belong to _me_." She didn't respond, not that he expected one from her.

"I'll have you again later," he drawled, staring at the curled up form under his bed. "Just you wait, my little pet." Again, no response. Gajeel sighed and reached underneath the bed, grabbing her foot to forcefully drag her out.

"No!" Levy cried, nails clawing against the floor. Gajeel rolled his eyes and hoisted the girl over his shoulder, despite her furious struggles and attempts at clawing his skin off with her nails. He found a chair and some rope, dropping her down on it and tying her up.

"Stay there." he growled darkly, causing the young girl to shiver. A shadow crossed his face as he glared down at her and flexed his knuckles, daring her to make a sound. Levy peeped, and turned her face away from him. She heard another deep, dark growl as he grabbed her chin sharply and forced her to look at him.

"You're mine." He said. "You belong to me, and only me. How many times do I have to repeat it, little girl? I am your master now."

"Y-Yes sir…" Levy whimpered, his strong gaze that promised a lot of pain scared her.

"Good." He said, and grinned. His hand stroked her soft and girlish cheeks, and Levy winced. "Very good."

Levy's eyes turned downcast, not saying anything as his sharp nails carved a small and clean cut into her flesh. A small trickle of blood spilled out, which Gajeel licked away, eyes never leaving hers. He was indicating and proving his claim and ownership of her. She was his little pet, a small and weak girl who belonged to him.

"Do you understand, little girl?"

"Yes…"

He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue probing inside her mouth. After he was done tasting her, he pulled away. Levy's eyes were wide, staring right at his own.

"I'll be back." He said, and walked towards the door.

Her hysterical sobbing could be heard from outside the apartment, and Gajeel didn't think he could erase the sound from his mind anytime soon.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Feedback would be awesome ^_^ :D**


End file.
